


Home

by Sumi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Kara, Luther, and Alice have finally found a home in Canada.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Kara leaned against the wall to get a better look at Alice. She was currently playing outside with Rose's son. There was a smile on her face which had become commonplace since they fled to Canada. Alice being happy made Kara happy. Of course, Alice wasn't Kara's any source of happiness. Rose had taught her to make her own.

The front door opened, drawing Kara's attention away from the window. Luther walked in, a dusting of fresh snow laying across his shoulders. Their eyes met and Kara smiled. Luther also had to learn to make his own happiness. After a year in Canada, Kara believed they both got better at it.

“Morning, Kara.”

“Morning, Luther.”

It was the start to another lovely day.


End file.
